<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paths Converged by moonquartz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481709">Paths Converged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonquartz/pseuds/moonquartz'>moonquartz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vessel AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonquartz/pseuds/moonquartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>14 years after being taken to Alcamoth, Shulk has assumed the role of Zanza's Divine Vessel. </p><p>Back in Colony 9, Fiora laments the loss of her old friend and wonders if he is still alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vessel AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its not essential knowledge to know before reading but just for reference since theres no war bewteen the titans and subsequently no monado in colony 9, dunban never lost the use of his right arm. again not too important atm i just want to paint a clearer picture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of the Colony bustled with activity, locals and traveling merchants from other Colonies hawking their wares. Dried ocean fish and kelp from the endless sea, brought up from Colony 10, grains from Colony 6 and fruits imported from beyond. The shopping district in particular was lively, and Fiora weaved in and out of crowds on her way home from shopping. Her basket overflowed with fresh produce, and she glowed with pride at getting first pick at the exotic ingredients brought in from Makna. Living just outside the commercial district, her walk home was short, but she took her time to stop and chat with other Colony residents along the way. </p>
<p>"Dunban, I'm back!" She called into the house as she entered. "I got some great stuff at the market." She walked past the kitchen table where her older brother sat and placed her basket of groceries on the counter. "What are you looking at?"</p>
<p>On the table where Dunban sat, countless photos and documents were splayed out, haphazardly organized into loose piles. A few dusty boxes also sat nearby on the floor. Looking over the table Fiora could recognize quite a few people in the photos, old family friends and people from the Colony who had either died or moved away, shops that had closed down before being replaced by new ones. A veritable timeline of the Colony's history.</p>
<p>"Just going through some old photos... I found these old boxes while cleaning today." Dunban gestured to the empty seats at the table. "Care to join me?" </p>
<p>Fiora pulled up a chair on the other side of the table, and began to sort through them with her brother. One photo in particular caught her eye, a photo of a young couple with a child. She didn't recognize any of them, but for some reason the picture tugged at her heart all the same. It seemed to have a lonely quality to it.</p>
<p>Setting it aside to look at later, she continued to look through the rest of the old photos, but her mind kept wandering back to the picture of the family that rested just off to the side. It stood out in her mind, like she should know who it was of, like she was forgetting something important. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus on the other pictures until she figured this out.</p>
<p>"Dunban, who's the family in this picture?" She handed the photo to Dunban, who took one look at it before adopting a rather solemn expression. When he didn't speak right away, Fiora worried she might have upset him.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you don't remember," He met her eyes. "You used to play with their son everyday." </p>
<p>Fiora took the photo from her brother and gave it another look, digging deep into her memories. The parents she still couldn't place, but the longer she looked at the child the more a vague memory began to take shape. A little blond boy her age that Dunban would always have over, who played with her and Reyn. Kind but shy, curious but cautious. A name wasn't attached to these memories, but her heart ached at forgetting an old friend all the same. She turned expectantly to Dunban, who already knew what was going to be asked.</p>
<p>Dunban looked back at the photo in Fiora's hand, letting out a sigh. "They lived in the commercial district, the two of them were crafters. I would look after their son for them while they worked. You, him, and Reyn were inseparable." He began to search the pile on the table, seemingly looking for something specific. He handed Fiora a small stack of photos, all of which were of her Reyn and the other boy. "His name was Shulk."</p>
<p>"What happened to them?" A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her it wasn't anything good.</p>
<p>"The…" He swallowed, the scene still fresh in his mind as though it had happened just yesterday. "The Divine Guard came down from Alcamoth and took Shulk. His parents died in the process," He shifted in his seat. "I saw the whole thing, everyday I regret not doing anything."</p>
<p>"The Divine Guard? But dont they—"</p>
<p>"Keep to themselves, in Alcamoth? Yes, they do. It's the only time I've heard of them coming to Colony 9." He stood up and started gathering the photos back into their boxes. The novelty of reminiscing was starting to wear off. "I'd never heard of them venturing any lower than Colony 5, and I don't think they have since that day."</p>
<p>"But what did they want with Shulk?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. No one in the Colony does. We don't have much contact with Alcamoth, their customs are very different from ours." He stopped to think. "But if the Divine Guard came under 'Zanza's orders' like they said, then it can't have been good." A look of discomfort crossed Dunban's face. "I suspect he may have been sacrificed, but there's no way to know." The possibility hung heavy in the air.</p>
<p>All the new info was a lot for Fiora to take in. She didn't know much of Zanza, the adults of the Colony never liked to discuss him much, and now it seemed pretty clear why. But it just didn't make sense to her, she still had so many questions. Why would they come all the way to Colony 9, just to take Shulk back to Alcamoth and kill him? But Dunban was right, the culture of Alcamoth and the upper Colonies <i>was</i> certainly different.</p>
<p>Dunban continued to recount the story, taking Fiora out of her thoughts. "After he was taken, for our own sake we didn't dwell on it. His parents were returned to the Bionis and life went on."</p>
<p>"Why did nobody do anything? It's not like you to let something like that happen." She was indignant at the thought of her friends here in the Colony watching this unfold.</p>
<p>Her brother's eyes were pained. Without even needing to speak Fiora could tell that exact line of thinking had tormented him for years. "The Divine Guard was ruthless. Fighting them was a lost cause, even in my hotheaded youth I knew this. I had you to think about, I couldn't throw my life away in vain." Though he had a good reason, his lack of action had still eaten away at him all this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fiora found herself often looking at the photos Dunban had given her over the next few days. </p>
<p>She sat at the desk in her room mulling them over, remembering more and more about Shulk. Days spent with him and Reyn playing in the fields outside Colony 9, eating lunch in Outlook Park when Dunban would take them all for a picnic. Asking Dunban where he'd gone when he suddenly stopped coming over, only to get a vague reply. These memories, along with what Dunban had told her, played over and over in her mind. It wasn't right. What could Zanza want with a little kid from Colony 9? </p>
<p>Being so low on the Bionis, their contact with Alcamoth—and by extension Zanza—was limited. All she really knew was his followers mainly lived near the head of the Bionis, and had extreme practices. What these practices were, exactly, was unknown to her, only having heard whispers of them when they were discussed in hushed voices by adults in the Colony. Maybe Dunban was right, and Shulk had been killed. But why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day she met up with Reyn. She told him there was something important she wanted to discuss, but with the promise of lunch it wasn't hard to convince him to come over.</p>
<p>Reyn arrived late, which he blamed on being held back to do extra training drills, but the curiosity about what Fiora needed to talk to him about had kept him distracted the whole time. She was usually in a light mood, so it was unusual for her to sound so put down. Even with a meal being provided, he thought more about what could be on her mind.</p>
<p>Inviting him in, Fiora offered him a chair at the kitchen table and proceeded to sit down across from him. "The food isn't quite ready yet so you'll just have to wait. But first," She handed him the stack of photos. "Do you remember the other boy in these?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he looks familiar... that's you an' me in this right? I kinda remember another kid hanging around," Reyn sat back and shut his eyes, apparently lost in thought. "Don't know much more than that, though. Why?"</p>
<p>"Dunban told me. His family lived in the Colony and he'd look after him a lot. We all used to play together everyday." The teapot on the stove began to whistle, and Fiora got up to attend to it. "His name was Shulk."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! I remember now, Dunban would babysit, right? But why're you tellin' me this?" </p>
<p>Sitting back down at the table, she placed a cup of tea in front of Reyn. "Well, I asked Dunban about what happened to him," Though they were alone in the house, she lowered her voice anyway. "He said the Divine Guard took him."</p>
<p>Reyn followed in lowering his voice too. "The Divine Guard? You mean..?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, up in Alcamoth. Dunban thinks he might've been killed, but what if he's still alive? I can't stop thinking about it. What if he's trapped, Reyn?"</p>
<p>"Wouldn't make sense to kidnap someone just to kill 'em, if you ask me." He took a sip of his drink, before making a face at how bitter it was. Fiora then pushed a small dish of sugar over to him. "A lot of work for nothing."</p>
<p>"Exactly!" She gently banged her hand on the table. Reyn could already tell Fiora was hatching a plan, and a reckless one at that.</p>
<p>"You're not sayin' we should go up there, are you?"</p>
<p>"Why not? Who knows what they could be doing to him up there!" Her gaze fell to the floor. "It doesn't feel right knowing we let an old friend stay trapped in Alcamoth.'' She knew it wouldn't take much to convince Reyn, but she'd need his help to convince Dunban. While it was obvious he didn't like what they had done, he'd made it clear that going against Alcamoth, and more specifically Zanza, was in no one's best interest.</p>
<p>Fiora served lunch and the two continued to talk and form a loose plan until Dunban returned home. She was sure they'd get him on board, if they could just prove they had a course of action in mind. Getting to Alcamoth wasn't the issue—the roads were well traveled and despite their lack of contact with the upper regions, people from lower Colonies weren't confined to the bottom of the Bionis. But once they get there, how do they find him? And if they <i>do</i> find him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, Reyn." It was dark when Dunban got back, and he was surprised to see his sister and her friend sitting at the table. He walked past them to fill a glass of water at the sink. "What brings you here?"</p>
<p>Fiora answered. "I called him over... Dunban, I've been thinking." She took a breath and looked over at Reyn again. "We want to go to Alcamoth."</p>
<p>Dunban paused before he spoke, taken aback by the announcement. "No, absolutely not." The answer she was expecting.</p>
<p>"But Dunban!" Fiora's chair screeched as she pushed away from the table to stand up. "We've been talking about it, what if Shulk is still alive! They might be holding him against his will!" </p>
<p>"You don't know what it's like up there. There's an unspoken agreement between the top and bottom regions. Alcamoth doesn't pester lower Colonies for not following Zanza's teachings, and in return we keep to ourselves." He leaned back against the counter and took a sip of his drink. "It's the seat of Bionis religion, we can't just march in there and demand them answer for their wrongdoings." </p>
<p>What Dunban said made sense, Colony 6 was usually as far as anyone went. They acted as a go between for goods going to Colonies on the legs of the Bionis from higher up.</p>
<p>This time Reyn spoke up. "But doesn't it bother you? What they did?"</p>
<p>"Of course it does, it has for years. But it's too dangerous."</p>
<p>"So they dont want nonbelievers in Alcamoth, but what if we weren't?" Fiora's eyes glimmered with the sly idea that began to take shape. "If we said we were followers of Zanza it wouldn't be suspicious, would it? And besides, even if you wont come, me and Reyn are still going."</p>
<p>"We are!?" Reyn couldn't tell if she was bluffing, but the thought of going without Dunban wasn't enticing.</p>
<p>It was clear she'd made up her mind and would not be swayed. "I can see there's no persuading you." Dunban sighed. "I'll come, I couldn't stay here not knowing if you're safe."</p>
<p>She threw her arms around her brother. "Oh, thank you!" He returned the hug, holding her tightly and worrying about what she could be getting them into.</p>
<p>"We will need to prepare well for this, the roads may not be dangerous but it's a long way up to the head of the Bionis. I don't doubt we will run into trouble along the way." He pulled away from his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And Fiora, if we want to pass as worshippers of Zanza we will need to <i>know</i> about Zanza." </p>
<p>"I know that!" She huffed at his statement of the obvious. "I think we can find information in Colony 6."</p>
<p>The three continued to talk, until the late hour caught up with them and it was time to call it a night. The next day they would start to gather supplies for the journey, and devise their route.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first rays of morning light streamed into the large room through intricately embroidered gossamer curtains, the thin fabric doing little to filter any of it. The beam illuminated the lavish room, landing squarely on the face of a sleeping Shulk, rousing him from his slumber—much to his annoyance. He let out an irritated moan before turning over in bed to face away from the window, resting the back of his hand over his eyes to further block out any intrusive light.</p><p><i>Wake up, Shulk.</i> The voice of Zanza spoke softly in his head, the god also having just woken up from rest. "Mmh... no," Shulk weakly protested, sinking further into the plush mattress. "You can't make me." He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but he already knew what Zanza would say to that before he even said it. <i>I can make you, and I will.</i> It was said in an amused tone, but Shulk knew he wasn't joking. <i>If you must sleep longer, I will get us ready. But I will not do your work for you.</i> A fair trade, and a back and forth conversation they ended up having often these days. While Shulk drifted back into rest, Zanza took control to begin their morning routine. </p><p>It was a simple regimen, consisting only of washing, grooming, and dressing, and Zanza was certain Shulk would join him before it was complete. He sat up on the mattress and let out a yawn, running his hand through his blond hair in an attempt to tame the unruly bedhead.</p><p>From the other side of the room there was a light knock on the heavy wooden doors. "Enter," Zanza didn't bother getting a name before calling for them to come in, already knowing who it was most likely to be. As expected, it was Alvis—Shulk's caretaker and Zanza's aide—who appeared from behind the doors, already dressed in his usual lavender-grey coat, ready for the day as usual. </p><p>"Shulk is sleeping late again, I see," Alvis remarked with a slight smirk.</p><p>Zanza, unamused with Alvis' comment, shot a glare in his direction before finally getting out of bed and leisurely making his way to the en suite bathroom. "I've never had a vessel defy me so <i>brazenly</i>. Is waking up on time really so much to ask? he would do well to remember his position." Annoyance tinged his voice, but not anger.</p><p>"And yet you continue to let him," His aide replied planly, quirking his brow. "I've never known you to indulge your vessels with such trivial desires."</p><p>Another unwelcome comment, another icy stare from the god's pale eyes. So early in the morning and already in a bad mood? Maybe it was Zanza who needed a few more minutes in bed. Alvis kept his thoughts to himself and followed behind him.</p><p>"Would you like my assistance this morning?" A compulsory question, one that was declined with a simple wave of the others hand, dismissing Alvis from the room. </p><p>Alone in the bathroom, Zanza removed his sleepwear while filling the sink with hot water. The clothes were simple when compared to his usual daily regalia, just a shirt and pants, but the fine gold stitching and expensive material still gave them an air of majesty regardless. He left them in a pile on the floor to be picked up later by one of the servants.</p><p>Wetting a small cloth in the water, he gently pressed the hot cloth to his face, letting out a small sigh. It felt good, easing some of his irritation at having to do it himself. Sensing Shulk beginning to stir, he considered letting the boy finish up, but decided in favour of continuing the quick face wash himself. He gently patted the cloth against his skin, resubmerging it in the sink occasionally to keep it warm. When he was finished, he tossed the cloth into the same pile as his sleep clothes.</p><p>As Zanza grabbed a hairbrush from the drawer, a tired voice spoke in the back of his mind. <i>Forgive me for oversleeping, Lord Zanza. I can finish up.</i></p><p>"Don't bother, <i>you</i> never brush our hair properly anyways." Shulk let out a small laugh at this. The god was right, he never did do a satisfactory job when it came to their hair, much to Zanzas dismay. "We <i>do</i> have a reputation to uphold, you know."</p><p>Another chuckle from Shulk. He'd never developed an eye for aesthetic details, despite Zanzas efforts. Watching Zanza meticulously brush and style their hair, he wondered just what the god was seeing that he wasn't. It all looked the same to him. But this, he supposed, is why Alvis ended up helping him most mornings, if not Zanza himself. Between hair, clothing, and accessories, Shulk could never get it all right.</p><p>"Shulk," Zanza pulled him from his thoughts. "Do you remember your schedule for the day?" Today wasn't a day for leisure, as many tended to be.</p><p><i>Yes, Zanza. Today I will meet with the Emperor to discuss who will ascend to the throne. Will you be joining in?</i> Shulk wasn't sure why this was something that was up to him, he was a servant under Zanza too, just like the royal family.</p><p>"Hmm... I have not decided, but I think not.'' Zanza, finally pleased with his work, left the bathroom to retrieve fresh clothes from the armoire. "And Shulk, you are not just a mere servant to me. I entrust you with this decision because you are my vessel," He answered the thoughts Shulk hadn't voiced. "And I have confidence that you will meet my expectations."</p><p>Despite his consciousness currently taking a backseat, the compliment made Shulk's face flush all the same—a little quirk in their system. It was now Zanza's turn to laugh, always amused by how easy it was to fluster his vessel.</p><p>Opening the carved doors of the armoire revealed a wide array of clothes, all of which were befitting of royalty. Many boasted complex patterns stitched by hand and luxurious fabrics imported from around the Bionis. Most—especially the ceremonial outfits—were the same colour scheme of white and gold, pristine with shimmering metallic accents, but a fair number were made from more colourful cloth as well. These, however, were mainly leisure clothes worn when not in the public eye. Zanza prefered to wear clothes bearing his characteristic motif while in front of the masses.</p><p>He chose something more formal, suitable for Shulk's meeting with the royal family. Over a basic undershirt he wore a fitted jacket made from a stiff fabric, off white with brass buttons that went up to the collar. The detailing was subtle, only appearing around the hem, but it was as fine as any other article from the wardrobe. The pants were made to match, being of the same cloth and colour, with similar details around the hems. The boots were plain, ankle high with buckles and a slight heel—no complex designs or embroideries, only keeping with the colour scheme of the rest of the outfit. Finally he slipped a circlet around his head, the thin gold bands weaving around each other though his light blond hair, interspersed with deep blue gemstones.</p><p>Zanza looked over himself in a full length mirror that hung on the inside of one of the armoire's doors, straightening anything that was askew, before deciding that he was presentable. "Shulk, are you ready?" The meeting was set to take place soon, over breakfast. <i>Yes, lord Zanza. Thank you.</i> Zanza relinquished control of the body to let Shulk begin with his day.</p><p> </p><p>Just outside the doors, Alvis stood waiting for Shulk. As his caretaker, he never strayed too far from him, accompanying him almost everywhere he went. Even when Shulk was not at the forefront, Zanza too liked to keep him around.</p><p>"Good morning, Shulk. You're looking well." His smooth voice greeted Shulk as soon as he came out of the room.</p><p>Shulk's eyes lit up, always happy to see the other man. "Good morning! Zanza dressed us today." He chuckled.</p><p>Alvis returned a small laugh. "I know. Would you like for me to accompany you to the meeting room?"</p><p>"O-of course! I mean, yes, I'd like that." Despite the years since Alvis had been assigned as his caretaker, he still found himself getting nervous around him occasionally. In his mind he could feel Zanzas amusement at his ineptitude, which only embarrassed him further. If Alvis noticed the light dusting of pink on Shulk's cheeks, he didn't comment.</p><p>As the two walked through the sunlit halls of the palace, Alvis observed how the morning light reflecting off Shulk's hair gave the appearance of a halo; even in the absence of Zanzas divine glow the boy still looked holy. His soft expression and genuine smile showed the benevolence that Zanza wished to project. The god's plan had been a remarkable success: the young Colony boy that had been shown to him in a vision millenia ago now standing here as his unwaveringly faithful vessel. </p><p>"Alvis?" Shulk stopped and looked over at the other.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Is something on your mind? You seem preoccupied today." Always so considerate towards him.</p><p>"Pay me no mind, I was merely thinking." He gently placed his hand on Shulk's back and nudged him to continue walking. "I assure you, it is of little importance to you. Have you considered which of the royal siblings will ascend to the throne?" He swiftly changed the subject.</p><p>"I think so, yeah. They're both worthy candidates, but there's a lot to take into account." Shulk brought his hand up to his chin. "Zanza is counting on me, I don't want to let him down."</p><p>"I'm sure he will be pleased with whatever choice you make, Shulk." Alvis spoke matter-of-factly, knowing that in reality Zanza didn't care who was chosen either way. The royal family was only a figurehead, used for show and playing politics with Mechonis. Zanza was the only one who held any real power, and the Emperor and Empress only acted according to his word. But Alvis found Shulk's eagerness to appease Zanzas whims endearing nonetheless.</p><p>Shulk looked out a window as they passed by it. "You sound so sure, I hope you're right."</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the meeting room, the Emperor and Empress were already there. It was a rather small room, with large windows that looked out over the streets of Alcamoth, giving it an open feel. The walls and floors were engraved with the traditional Alcamoth patterns, rounded shapes and straight lines. In it was a low table surrounded by four chairs, all with ornately carved legs. </p><p>The two imperial leaders sat facing the window, so Shulk took one of the chairs facing away from it. Alvis stood with his hands folded behind his back, just beside the chair Shulk sat in. The morning light shining from behind them gave the two an ethereal glow, fitting for god's vessel and his attendant.</p><p>"Divine Vessel Shulk," The Emperor spoke first. "I hope you are well."</p><p>The Empress did not speak, merely turning her gaze towards Shulk with a curt nod.</p><p>"I am, thank you, Emperor Sorean." He met the Empress' eyes with a slight smile and nodded back. "Empress Yumea."</p><p>A High Entian servant entered and placed a tray of tea and small delicate looking pastries on the table, before silently exiting once more.</p><p>Sorean spoke while Shulk leaned forward to fix himself some tea. "We are here to discuss the ascension to the throne," He looked at Shulk expectantly. "What are your thoughts?"</p><p>Shulk sat back, closing his eyes for a moment. "I believe princess Melia would make a fine successor to the throne." He sipped his tea. </p><p>Yumea scoffed, breaking her silence. The sound caught Shulk's attention, their eyes meeting once more. "Is there a problem?"</p><p>"Pardon me, Divine Vessel, but it is my belief that Kallian is more than suited to ascend to the throne." Her voice was stiff, hardly concealing her disbelief at her son not being chosen.</p><p>"Er... I mean he... Of course he is." Shulk wasn't used to his decisions being opposed so openly, unsure how to reply. "But there is a lot to consider! The people of Bionis are quite fond of Melia." Yumea's stare burned into him. "A-and Kallian too, of course..." Shulk shifted uneasy in his chair, looking up at Alvis for help.</p><p>From the back of Shulk's mind, Zanza chimed in. <i>Questioning your will so blatantly? Bold, for the Emperor's First Consort.</i> He spoke in a cold tone, clearly displeased with the Empress' actions. <i>Do not forget that you speak on my behalf, Shulk.</i></p><p>But it was Sorean who defused the situation. "First Consort, it is not our decision. We must respect the Divine Vessel's choice." He turned to Shulk. "Melia will be a fine empress."</p><p>Still feeling Yumea's disapproving stare, Shulk felt the need to justify his reasoning all the same. "Yes, I think so too. Melia has an eloquence that Zanza would appreciate when it comes to relations with Mechonis." At the mention of Zanza, Yumea seemed to step down, remembering that his word was final.</p><p>The discussion continued for a while, with the tensions considerably subdued. Yumea did not speak for the rest of the meeting, only answering if she was asked something first. When all the important details had been gone over and the meeting was coming to an end, Shulk thanked them for their time before taking his leave with Alvis.</p><p> </p><p>Dealing with the royal family had left him drained, as it usually did. Shulk rubbed his hands over his face, before running them through his hair, ignoring that he was messing up Zanzas meticulous styling of it. "I'm glad that's over," He looked to Alvis with relief. "Yumea sure wasn't happy, was she?"</p><p>"No, but it is hardly a surprise. Kallian <i>is</i> her biological son, after all. She is quite fond of the pureblooded imperial line."</p><p>"I guess so..." The High Entian obsession with bloodlines made little sense to him, but he paid it no mind since it did not concern him. </p><p><i>Do not dwell on the First Consort's words, Shulk. She spoke out of line.</i> Zanza's tone was still somewhat as cold as when he commented on Yumea's behavior earlier, but it softened considerably with his next words. <i>You did well, I am pleased with the decision you made.</i> A warmth spread through Shulk's chest, Zanza's reassurance being a great comfort to him.</p><p>"Shulk, I noticed you did not eat during the meeting. Are you not hungry?" The inquiry made Shulk realize that no, he <i>hadn't</i> eaten and yes, he <i>was</i> hungry. It was nearing lunchtime, after all.</p><p>He gave a slight laugh. "Your powers of observation are amazing, Alvis. I am quite hungry, actually."</p><p>"Then let us proceed to the dining hall." Alvis took the lead down the corridor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>had a lot of fun with this chapter, hopefully its enjoyable to read as it was to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for a month between chapters, hopefully the added length makes up for it. the next update shouldnt take as long if i can help it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are we all ready? This will be a long trip.'' It was early morning, and Dunban was by the front door checking their packs to make sure they didn't forget anything.</p>
<p>Fiora and Reyn sat on the bottom few steps of the stairway that lead to the second floor of the house, talking about the upcoming journey. Both were excited to leave Colony 9 and see more of the Bionis, but equally as uneasy from the reality of their goal. The Colony had few resources about the upper regions, so they were throwing themselves wholly into the unknown, and what little information they could find on Zanza painted a grim picture.</p>
<p>Dunban called again, this time catching their attention. </p>
<p>"Huh? Yeah, I think so..." Fiora got up to check the packs with her brother. "We'll be stopping in Colony 6 along the way, so we can resupply there if we need to."</p>
<p>"That is true, but we still shouldn't lax on our preparations. Tephra Cave can be harsh."</p>
<p>Reyn joined the two by the door. "Glad you're comin' along, Dunban. I feel a lot better with your experience on our side." </p>
<p>"That is flattering, but my experience only extends so far. I've never been past Colony 6 myself, and it's been many years since I last visited." He picked up his bag and opened the door. "Shall we take our leave?"</p>
<p>As they made their way across the small bridge that connected the small island the commercial district was on to the main land of the valley Colony 9 was in, Fiora stopped at the end and took one last look at the home they were leaving behind. Her eyes lingered on her house, wondering when she would see it again.</p>
<p>The walk up to Tephra Cave was uneventful, the Colony monsters prefering to keep to themselves. Dunban explained that even within the cave most creatures would avoid them, but that still didn't mean they should let their guard down. They were likely to run into at least a few other people in the cave—traders on their way to colonies 9 and 10. They could ask them for directions to Colony 6.</p>
<p>The guards stationed at the entrance to the cave warned them of the nest of arachnos that made their home deeper within the tunnels, but assured that as long as they stayed quiet they shouldn't be disturbed. They also informed them of the caterpile nest right near the entrance, telling them that they should bypass it entirely via a small bridge that went overhead. The group thanked the guards and continued on.</p>
<p>Inside the cave was quiet, the only sounds being of echoing water coming from somewhere within. Their footsteps bounced off the damp walls, alerting the resident vangs and bunnivs of their presence. Luckily, they were easily scared off by the sound of them approaching. The narrow passage soon opened into a large room, where ahead they could see a group of caterpile.</p>
<p>"This must be the caterpile nest the guards mentioned." Dunban scanned the cavern. "So that must be the bridge." He gestured towards a natural path near the ceiling that extended across the room. Nearby they found a tunnel that branched off and led to the bridge.</p>
<p>Crossing the bridge, they found themselves in a small room with a path that led down into another large cavern. "Up ahead should be Mag Mell Ruins. I can see them from here."</p>
<p>The cavern ahead was large with a high ceiling, and was occupied by the usual suspects. Vangs and brogs milled about, but they were largely uninterested in the Homs intruding on their territory. Quietly passing by the monsters, they entered the ruins. They were sleek and sophisticated, despite their clear age.</p>
<p>"What is this place?" Fiora looked around what seemed to be a storage room, filled with ancient containers that she assumed were long emptied of their contents.</p>
<p>Dunban walked ahead, towards a ramp that wound up to the upper level. "Mag Mell Ruins, a High Entian airship that crashed into the side of the cliffs near our Colony. I'm sure you've seen parts of it sticking out from the rock." He stopped and looked back at the other two, who were fully engrossed in the unfamiliar architecture of the ruins. </p>
<p>"That's part of these ruins? I never knew!" a gasp escaped Fiora. She'd never spent much time thinking about the odd protrusions in the cliffs, they were just something that had always been there.</p>
<p>"It happened centuries ago, over time it became integrated with the cave." The idea of something this large being capable of flight was amazing to Reyn and Fiora, as the military airships in Colony 9 could only hold about 10 people each. </p>
<p>Reyn, who had been here a few times before during training drills, had never learned the history of it and was just as surprised to hear the origins. "A High Entian ship? But what was it doing all the way down here?"</p>
<p>The three started to walk up the ramp while Dunban explained. "I've heard the lower regions used to be controlled by Alcamoth, too. Down here we live separate from Zanza and his teachings, but that may not have always been the case." </p>
<p>On the top floor there were a few guards bearing Colony 9's emblem stationed near the doors. They greeted the group and directed them to the first door on their right down a small hallway ahead—it would lead them deeper into the cave and closer to the exit on the Bionis' knee. The door led them into what the guards said was once an escape pod bay, a room that held four large tubes that lead back into the cave, though two of the tubes were blocked with rocks and debris.</p>
<p>They followed the passage into another large room, tall and round with an opening in the ceiling through which a bright beam of light shone through onto a small pool of water below. From where they stood the path split in two, hugging the walls of the chamber and leading down towards the water. Once at the bottom, they could see the opening of another tunnel that was decorated with ether lamps. Assuming this was the way to go, they continued on the marked trail, which sloped up at a fairly steep angle. A faint skittering echoed from up ahead, sending a chill down Reyn's spine. His worst fears realized, the next room was swarming with arachno. This would be the <i>other</i> nest they'd been warned about, then.</p>
<p>Reyn tensed at the sight of the creatures, immediately on edge. His hand raced to grab his weapon, but Dunban held his hand up to stop him, his other pressed to his lips signaling for them to be quiet. It was a small area, but they could sneak past if they were careful. Staying close against the wall, the trio moved as silently as possible, Reyn going even further and holding his breath to avoid making even a single noise. Beside him, Fiora held in a laugh, aware that while this <i>was</i> a dangerous situation, Reyn seemed to overreact in an almost comical way.</p>
<p>The next room was also full of arachno, but had a small path leading off to the right that bypassed the main part of it. </p>
<p>Once out of range of the spiders, Reyn finally voiced his complaints. "Why does it have to be spiders! Couldn't it be anything else?"</p>
<p>"Oh, hush. At least we can sneak past them." Fiora scolded, though she wondered what exactly made him so afraid of these creatures specifically. Dunban ignored Reyn's whines entirely.</p>
<p>Further along they came into what seemed to be the main nest, with numerous egg pods dotting the area. They could be a little less careful as there were no adult arachno here, but they still spent as little time as they could. Despite their sedentary nature, Reyn's eyes didn't leave the pods for a second, as if he thought they'd suddenly burst with spiders. Up ahead they could see a faint blue glow, and the sound of water was much louder.</p>
<p>The source of the sound was a large waterfall that spilled into bright blue waters. At the back of the cavern the land rose up, resulting in smaller pockets of water that overflowed into each other before finally flowing into the main lake in the middle. The shore of the underground lake was strewn with big, almost organic looking rock structures. Small tephra lizards strolled in and around the water, keeping in groups. A swim in the clear water sounded nice right about now, Fiora thought to herself.</p>
<p>Near the edge of the water was another person, with a large backpack with emblems they recognized as being from Colony 6. A trader, presumably. </p>
<p>The group walked down to where they were resting. "Excuse me, we're looking to get to Colony 6." Dunban glanced at Reyn and Fiora. "Can you tell us the way?"</p>
<p>"You don't look like traders yourselves. Not many people go to Colony 6 for vacation." He gave them a skeptical look.</p>
<p>"We're not. But we have business there." Dunban adopted a somewhat defensive tone.</p>
<p>The trader laughed. "I'm just messin' with ya. There's a way to climb up over there." He pointed to a stone pillar overgrown with vines. "That'll take you to a path that leads straight out of the cave. Careful though, when you get to the large room there'll be two ways to go. Pick the narrow tunnel with the guide post, the other leads right back into arachno territory. When you're outside there'll be stairs up to the plateau above. Follow through the canyon, there's a merchant camp along the way. They can help you out further."</p>
<p>They thanked the trader and moved on, wading through the knee-high water of the lake before climbing up the vines. The walls of the tunnel forward were covered in webs, which made Reyn keep close behind Dunban. Even the sight of webs alone was enough to make him sweat with anxiety. The path sloped upwards, finally opening into a large room, also covered in webs. </p>
<p>Dunban entered first, cautiously looking around for any signs of arachno. To the right he saw the wide opening that led back into the arachno nest, but luckily they didn't seem to venture this far up. Opposite from it was a smaller passage marked with an ether lamp, the one they had been told to take. He gestured to the others to come along. "This tunnel should lead us right out of the cave." </p>
<p>After a short uphill walk, they finally emerged to the fresh air of the outdoors. Reyn especially let out a big sigh of relief. "Glad to be out of there, those stupid bugs make my skin crawl." The cave exited out to a wide field that dropped off into a sheer cliff, right where the Bionis' knee bent. The view past the small fence at the edge was an amazing sight, the endless sea stretching out beyond imagination.</p>
<p>The sun was beginning to set, the sky dusted with pinks and oranges between large grey clouds. It looked like it might rain. Behind the clouds was the Mechonis, stark against the soft colours of the evening—a huge, black metal titan that stood opposite to the Bionis, with red lights at the head that shone bright, even through the clouds. It was an incredible sight, unlike anything visible from the Colony. Looking up at their own titan, the sheer scale of their trip upwards became apparent. </p>
<p>"This is incredible, I've never seen anything like it!" Fiora was awestruck. "The Bionis looks so different from here." </p>
<p>Reyn nodded, similarly engrossed by the wondrous landscape of the titan. "And the Mechonis, too." He turned around to look at it again. "You can't see it from Colony 9 at all. I've only ever seen pictures of it."</p>
<p>"It is quite a marvel." Dunban joined in their amazed praises of the two titans. "But we can't spend all day staring, we shouldn't travel at night." Always the voice of reason, Dunban reminded them that the daylight was ticking away fast.</p>
<p>Locating the stairs—which were very crude, more of a worn down ramp after decades, possibly centuries, of footsteps—they arrived at the mouth of the small canyon. Beside it, built into a small indent in the cliffside was what looked like a once-impressive stone building, now reduced to little more than four walls and a mostly caved in roof.</p>
<p>Approaching the rundown structure, it became apparent this this hadn't been some mere house in its day. Though heavily worn, intricate designs were carved into the stone, along with a foreign script that was unknown to the group.</p>
<p>"What is this place? More high entia ruins?" Reyn peeked through the doorway, which had clearly been long absent of a door. </p>
<p>Fiora passed by him, entering into the small single-room building. There was little furniture remaining—a few benches lay upturned and strewn about, along with what she guessed had once been tapestries. At the back of the room stood a large statue, though it too was crumbling, like the rest of the ruins. "This doesn't look anything like the Mag Mell Ruins. Dunban?" She looked to her brother as he followed behind.</p>
<p>"This looks like..." He scrutinized his surroundings. "A place of worship. An ancient one, at that." </p>
<p>"But I thought people only worshipped higher up." Reyn crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"They do, but that's not to say it's always been like that. I think these ruins are proof enough."</p>
<p>"It must have been ages ago... I wonder who this is?" Fiora looked up at the towering statue. It stood with its arms out, palms facing the sky, though the head and one of the arms had been broken off, likely long ago. The carving was exquisitely crafted, the stone robes seeming to flow as if made from a fine cloth, with details so striking it was like looking at a living person frozen in time. "Zanza, maybe?"</p>
<p>"You might be right, but I dont think we'll find any answers here." Dunban looked around, any remnants of books or scrolls having been destroyed by weather in the years since the place had been abandoned. "We should keep going, the sun will set soon."</p>
<p>Leaving the crumbling church behind, they made their way through the narrow canyon. At the halfway point, they found the small trader camp they'd been told about, set up in a space where the walls opened up into a wider clearing. It was a sparse camp, resting under the shade of some trees. It consisted of only one tent to be shared between the three people that were standing together in conversation, but it was likely only meant to stay the night.</p>
<p>Dunban took the lead. "Hello, we were told you could give us directions to Colony 6."</p>
<p>"Colony 6? It's a pretty straight path." A woman from the group spoke. "You'll see a big guidepost right as you enter Gaur Plain," She turned to look down the canyon, gesturing to something that wasn't visible from where they stood. "And there's another one further out. There's a forest next to the second one with a path that leads to a permanent traders stop, I'd recommend staying there for the night. It's no luxury hotel, but it beats sleeping on the ground."</p>
<p>"And after the guidepost?" Dunban politely urged her to continue with the directions, aware of the sun's quick descent.</p>
<p>"From there, you'll be able to see Raguel Bridge. Just follow a straight line towards it. Once you cross the bridge it's a well-worn dirt trail that will take you the rest of the way."</p>
<p>Dunban looked at Fiora and Reyn. "Sounds simple enough, lets go." He thanked the trader and the group quickly departed. "We'll need to be fast to make it to that camp before nightfall."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't make it far at all. Just as they'd come out into the wide open plains, rain had begun to fall. The clouds blocked any of the remaining sunlight, bathing what would normally be a long dusk in an early darkness. It was hard to see in the dim light, but a little ways off to the left of the first guidepost they saw what looked to be rock formations that could provide cover from the rain. They hurried over, trying their best to keep their supplies from getting wet as the rain continued to pick up.</p>
<p>Taking shelter from the rain under a natural rock bridge near a small body of water, they decided it would be smart to stop here for the night. Since it was raining, they were unable to build a fire because all the surrounding wood was soaked, but it was a warm night nonetheless.</p>
<p>Opening her pack, Fiora searched blindly for a bit before pulling out three small boxes that each contained a meal. "Reyn, I made vegetable stir fry for you," She handed him one of the boxes. "And Dunban, I made you curry." She handed another of the boxes to her brother. In her own box was pasta, sauced with a cream sauce. "Sorry they're cold," She passed out cutlery. "I thought we'd have a fire." </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it! Your food's great either way." Reyn wasted no time shoveling his meal into his mouth. After the trek through Tephra Cave, he was starving. Dunban gave Fiora a nod, in agreement with Reyn as he took a bite of his own food—though nowhere near as ravenously. The three ate in a comfortable silence, the air filled with the sound of rain and the occasional rumble of far off thunder.</p>
<p>After they ate, a rudimentary camp was set up. The rain wasn't letting up, but the area underneath the rock bridge seemed like it would stay dry no matter how hard it poured. Reyn lamented about not being able to get to the rest stop the traders had told them about, with its promise of a more comfortable sleeping arrangement, but he quit his complaints after receiving a stern look from both Dunban and Fiora. It was quite late, and none of them could keep themselves from yawning. With their bedrolls all laid out, they said their goodnights and tried to get some sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fiora didn't end up sleeping long, however. She didn't know what time it was, but the darkness clued her in that it certainly wasn't morning. The rain had picked up significantly, and what had once been distant rumbles of thunder were now close by, with their preceding lightning strikes lighting up the skies dramatically. Sitting up, she looked over at her brother who was still fast asleep, and then to Reyn's bed—which he was absent from. </p>
<p>Turning to look behind, she saw he was sitting at the edge of the rock cover, looking out to the small pond they were camped beside. He seemed lost in thought—unusual for him—oblivious to Fiora's approach until she gently put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped and let out a small cry.</p>
<p>"Shh! You'll wake Dunban." Fiora gave him a mockingly apologetic look. "Sorry for startling you. Can't sleep?" She sat down next to Reyn, bringing her knees up to her chin.</p>
<p>Reyn hummed in reply. "I'm just thinking about Alcamoth. What do you think it's like?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, no one back at the Colony ever liked to talk about it much. Of course, now we know why."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>The two friends sat in silence together, only watching as the rain ceaselessly pounded the surface of the pond. It was comfortable, yet uneasiness still hung over them, heavy.</p>
<p>"Do you think it's really possible? that Shulk's dead?" Reyn spoke first, voicing what he knew they were both thinking.</p>
<p>"I guess... He could be. Dunban seemed to think so." </p>
<p>"Would Zanza really kidnap some kid from Colony 9 just to kill 'em? Doesn't sit right with me." Reyn looked up, though he couldn't see anything beyond the cloud cover. "And people are supposed to worship this guy?"</p>
<p>"I don't like to think what kind of people live in the Capital that they'd go along with it," Fiora admitted. "Could a whole city really be so heartless, I wonder..." Silence fell over them again.</p>
<p>Reyn yawned, the late hour catching up to him once more. "Well, we should probably get to bed. Long way to the head of the Bionis n' all." He crawled back into his bedroll. "And hey, I'll bet Shulk's alive. Like you said, it's hard to imagine people would put up with somethin' like that." Fiora wasn't sure if he was just trying to assure her—it was her idea to go all the way to Alcamoth, after all—or if he really did believe it himself. Either way, it did make her feel better.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Reyn."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>still dont think i can give any solid update schedule, hopefully once a week or so if im lucky lmao. nothing too dark contentwise for now, but its sure to come up later and ill be sure to tag it appropriately when it does. same with ships, which i dont plan to be a main focus but they will definitely be there so we'll see. im sure its obvious by now but the world is quite changed from canon so if theres anything thats not clear feel free to ask, i love to talk about this bs all day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>